Darkness' eyes
by Reborny Superbia
Summary: After all, it was both of their lost. D96. Hints of 69D, HibariOC


_Ahh~ For KHR's Romance Writing contest! I have to write one of my fave pairings!! D96!_

_**Squalo:**__ Addicted to Het much?_

_YUSH!.. Not really a big fan of yaoi!_

_**Squalo:**__ Good... I dont want to be gay._

_=D You're not, you're my husband!!_

_**Squalo:**__... _

_**Dino and Chrome:**__..._

_**Dino:**__ :3 Reborny doesnt own KHR._

_**Chrome:**__ H-Hai. There are mentions of Risa-Chan.. Reborny owns her._

-

-

-

With one accident, she could lose her life.

Well, she would, but she didnt. That fearful battle, led to a death of the most beloved people to her.

_Ken, Chikusa..._

_Mukuro-Sama.._

The ones who nearly cared about her, are now gone forever.

-

-

-

-

-

Chrome lied on the hospital bed, unconiouse.

In front of her stood the tenth boss of the Vongola family. He looked at her with sorrowfull eyes.

"Tsuna.." The burnette turned to face the tenth Cavallone boss. "At least she's still alive." Said the mentioned male.

"I know.. But, I dont know how will she re-act when she finds out what happened to her." Tsuna said, lowering his head.

Dino sighed softly, patting Tsuna's shoulder.

Risa, their former mist gaurdian, died a few days ago. And now, their new mist gaurdian is..

_"She's blind." The doctor said._

Chrome Dokuro opened her eyes. Or she thought she did. She stood up, only seeing darkness.

"B-Boss?!" Chrome called. Tsuna looked back at long haired female, who was touching the air, looking at nothing. Tsuna quickly rushed and grabbed her hands. "Boss.. I cant see anything. Why..?" Chrome spoke her eyes looking forward.

"Chrome... Y-Youre.. Blind;the damage on your head was too much."

As Chrome heard those dreadful words, she stared at the blackness in front of her. And bursted out in tears.

Tsuna tried to comfort. Dino looked at the poor female.

_Chrome, why are you crying?_

_Like your past life, you were living in darkness..._

The inner... Chrome. The real Chrome, Nagi.

She told her the truth.

Chrome suddenly stopped crying, and wiped her tears away.

"Boss...?" Chrome spoke.

"Yes?" Tsuna said.

"Who's here... with us?"

Tsuna looked at Dino, who was smiling.

"Ah, it's the tenth Cavallone boss, Dino. Dont you remember him..?" Tsuna smiled.

Chrome tried to remember him.

Yes.. Mukuro talked about him to her. He was...

Mukuro's lover.

"... Dino-San... I.. am sorry for your loss."

Dino smiled sadly. After all, it's the loss of both of them.

"It's okay, Chrome-Chan."

Chrome smiled. How she wished to see how the person Mukuro loved looks.

"Boss.. I'm going back to sleep now...."

Dino and Tsuna nodded, and went out.

Chrome lied back on her hospital bed, and clutched the sheets.

The darkness filled her.

No escape.

-

-

-

"Who would take care of her?" The boss asked his family, in the crowded meeting room.

They all thought for a moment. Then some shake their head, and some seemed uncomfertable.

Tsuna lightly sweatdropped.

Then, a hand raised from nowhere.

"I'll take care of her, Tsuna."

"D-Dino-san?!" Tsuna was shocked. Sure he used to love Mukuro, but will it take him to take care of Mukuro's lookalike?

Also, Dino is queit a busy person.

"Are you sure, Dino-San?" Tsuna asked.

Dino nodded, smiling. "Maa~ Tsuna, it's not a problem leading her through life. She was a troubled child, lets not let her have a troubled life all through it, right?"

Tsuna went silent for a moment, then nodded. "As you wish."

-

-

-

It was alot harder than Dino thought...

He had to ... go with her to the bathroom, with his men... so he wouldnt trip on the way.

To Chrome, she didnt mind.

One day, she asked him..

"A-Ano... Dino-Kun?"

Dino looked at the purpled haired female next to him, while they were walking in the park. "Yes, Chrome?"

"... What do you look like?" She asked, lowering her head.

Dino smiled. "Why dont you find out?"

Chrome turned to his direction, and brought her hands on his face, trying to figure out how he looks like.

First, she felt sliky locks of hair.

"This.. is your hair.. Which color is it?" She smiled, it was a progress.

"Blonde."

She moved her hands lower, to touch his forhead, then soft eyebrows. After that, she touched his closed eyes.

"...Your eyes...."

"They're blue."

She can now fully imagine the top half of his face. She moved lower, to the area of his nose, and then...

She touched his lips.

Chrome moved her hands away awkwardly, and blushed.

Dino chuckled. "What's wrong, Chrome-Chan?"

Chrome looked away. And Dino smiled. "Come one, Chrome, lets get back home."

-

-

-

It was love, Dino beleived. But, he had to ask someone that was in love.

"Kyouya!" Dino entered the house of the fearful ex-disiplinary comittee presidant. Hibari twitched.

"What now, bucking horse?"

Dino sat down the couch, felt like his own home. He eyed the picture on the desk.

_Risa_

Dino smiled. "I want you to do me a favour...!"

Hibari eyed Dino. "What is it?"

"How do you know, when you're in love?!" Dino asked. Hibari looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Bucking horse... you're in love with Chrome Dokuro, arent you...?" Hibari asked. Dino blushed bright red. The cloud gaurdian sighed. "When you're in love, you only think of that person, and when you're in love, the only thing you get afterwards,... is sadness." Hibari said, looking at the picture of his lover.

Dino smiled bitterly. "I know Kyouya.. I know."

It was silence, then Dino got up.

"But, sadness isn't always there." And he walk out.

Hibari chuckled, and looked at the burnette's picture.

"Hn, Risa,... I geuss there's other herbivores in love."

-

-

-

A month.

A Year.

Passed with pain Dino didnt feel before.

He would wake up every night on a sound of sniffling, he would look to his left, and Chrome is crying.

Chrome, is really hurt inside.

Even though she touched his face, to know how he looked like, she didn't quiet like it that way.

She still doesnt know how he looks like.

Every night, she sleeps only on the sound of his heartbeats.

And every night, she would cry.

Not being able to see.

The one you love.

For eternity

-

-

-

-

-

_Rushed this, ZETTA sorry ;w;_

_**Squalo: **__Reviews are wanted, or els you'll be voi'd._

_That's my husband!_


End file.
